Amigo
by Leona Orochi
Summary: Pensamientos de Lucciola en el capitulo 23 Castling Lucciola, todo desde mi punto de vista… Solo 1 Cap.


**Hola lectores:**

**Espero que este fanfic sea de su agrado. Last Exile no me pertenece pero escribí acerca de lo que creo que pensaría y sentiría Lucciola en el capitulo **_**23-Castling Lucciola**_ (Creo que es ese el capitulo en el que muere)

**Bueno, las criticas son bienvenidas.**

**Leona Orochi.**

**----- ----- ----- -----**

**AMIGO**

- Amo Dio – Son las palabras que pronuncio con preocupación al verlo.

-- _¿Por qué, maestro Delphine? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué vino por él? Está bien que sea su hermano pero eso no le da derecho para quitarle su libertad, usted sólo quiere esclavizarlo y dañarlo_ -- Son cosas que quiero decirle pero… pero…. Yo sólo soy… soy un… simple sirviente.

Amo Dio, en el momento que volvió a encontrarse con su hermana, pude ver todo su temor, yo… yo no puedo hacer algo, no puedo intervenir… más Claus levanta la voz a la mismísima Maestra Delphine; gobernante de los cielos, y hermana mayor suya; él se enfrentó a ella para proteger a Al y, al verlo sufrir, también a usted.

Luego las palabras que pronuncia aquella mujer despiadada me produjeron mil y un sensaciones.

"Eres amigo de Dio" "Eres su primer amigo"

No es que Claus no fuese su amigo, al contrario. Al principio tuvimos un mal comienzo al estar en bandos opuestos, nosotros provenientes de _La Hermandad_, protectores de los cielos, ¡NO! Ahora somos tiranos del cielo. Cualquier persona cuerda se daría cuenta de ello pero por seguir nuestras _obligadas_ tradiciones le tenemos que jurar lealtad completa al Maestro y siempre seguirle sin titubear, que patéticos somos. Ahora me doy cuenta de ello, después de haber vivido en el _Asesino Silvana_ (con la amigable tripulación) bajo el mandato del gran Capitán Alex Row y la Vice-capitana, la emperatriz de Anatoray, Sofhia Forrester y en compañía del resto de la tripulación como: las politos Tatiana y Alister, los mecánicos, el maquinista, Alvis, Lavie y sobre todo Claus, o como le dice Dio: Immelmann.

Desconfiaban de nosotros pero conforme pasaron los días y los acontecimientos, todos se volvieron amistosos con usted, se volvieron sus amigos, amo Dio.

Amigos…

- ¡Luciola!

- Si, Maestro.

Vuelvo a reaccionar ante el llamado de esa mujer, que horror, me ha pedido que los escolte (Dio, Al y a Claus) hacia su nave (Delphine), lo único que me queda y puedo hacer es ayudar a Al y Claus haciendo que cooperen de momento. Los guío a que se cambien de ropas y finalmente al comedor donde se les presentan los platillos más exóticos y finos, más Claus no prueba bocado alguno pues en lo que está pensando es en el Amo Dio y su seguridad, también por el Capitán Alex que fue puesto a tortura.

Él no deja de preguntar por el bien estar de los dos más lo único que recibe de respuesta es que:

"Si eres amigo de Dio, entonces lo entenderás"

-- _Amigo_ -- Ella no tiene derecho de pronunciar esa palabras, no sabe lo que significa en realidad, porque un amigo es… un amigo es…

_- Dio, te tengo una sorpresa – dice una jovencita._

_- ¿Qué es, hermana? – pregunta un dulce Dio de menor edad._

_- Toma, llámalo como quieras – le entrega la chica un niño._

_- Hola, ¿tienes nombre? Te pondré un nombre… mantis… …_

_- Luci…_

_- Ya sé, te pondré Luciola – abrazando a su actual obsequio – ¡vamos a ser amigos!_

_- Muy bien, Luciola, preséntate – ordenó con irritación la Maestro._

_- Hola, Amo Dio, mi nombre es Luciola._

En eso presente el resultado del rito, resultó ganador Dio pero ha regresado con una personalidad diferente, Claus no para de pedir explicaciones y es roto un plato, yo tengo que recogerlo…

_- Luciola, ¿ya comiste? – le pregunta muy alegre Dio._

_- Si, Amo, comí muy bien – contesta sin chistar._

_- ¿Y estaba delicioso?_

_- Si, mucho._

_Más tarde, secretamente un par de niños estaban debajo de la mesa del gran comedor y tenían consigo un gran plato con comida en él._

_- Te traje esto para ti, Luciola, pero no hay que decírselo a mi hermana_

_- Si –y comienza a comer._

_- ¿Está bueno? – Y recibe una contestación afirmativa – sabes Luciola, tú eres…_

-- _Amo Dio, un amigo es alguien que está contigo en las buenas y en las malas, nunca te abandona, cuando estás en lo correcto te halaga pero no deja que te vuelvas ególatra y si te equivocas te corrige sin hacerte sentir mal. Aceptas todos sus cumplidos y reclamos, te agrada charlar con él pero más te complace su simple compañía. Pero yo… he tomado una decisión_.--

Las tropas Anatoray y Disith atacan, esto provoca que Delphine se mantenga ocupada por lo que los escoltaré a otro lugar. Los conduciré (Al, Dio y Claus) al hangar donde está guardado el vanship para que los tres escapen. Les entrego el regalo que quería darle a Al, Amo Dio, y el comunicador para que puedan contactar al Silvana pero aun así Claus insistía.

- Luciola ¿no vienes con nosotros?

- No, por favor, cuida del Amo Dio – digo sin más - ¡Rápido!

Mientras los veo partir y me aseguro que no los atrapen, después de eso me dirijo ante la Maestro Delphine aunque para ello tenga que luchar contra los que fueron mis compañeros. Hasta que llego ante ella pero… ahí estaba él, mi único lazo familiar que me quedaba, Cicada.

Él y yo tenemos un gran enfrentamiento, pero aunque sea mi hermano yo no me puedo dejar vencer.

-- _Un amigo es alguien que siempre te apoyará, nunca te abandonará. Si se equivoca tratará de corregirlo aunque a ti no te importe su error, siempre tratará de hacer lo mejor por el otro y nunca se dejará vencer si es para protegerlo._ --

Con esto logro vencerlo. Ante mi victoria ella me entrega un anillo, ahora me arrodillo ante aquel demonio en forma de mujer para pedirle por favor que deje al Amo Dio.

- ¿Qué eres para él?

- Yo soy su… amigo.

_- Sabes Luciola, tú eres mi… amigo_

Cierro los ojos mientras termino de sentir aquellas palabras que acabé de recordar, yo no solo soy un sirviente, soy su amigo Amo Dio.

En eso comienzo a percibir como mi cuerpo se empieza a sentir más ligero y comienza a desmoronarse.

_- Tú eres mi amigo._


End file.
